


Trial R187945

by my_gender_is_5_bucks_and_a_d20



Category: Original Work
Genre: AI, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen, Robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_gender_is_5_bucks_and_a_d20/pseuds/my_gender_is_5_bucks_and_a_d20
Summary: Human is built by AI to advance their race
Kudos: 3





	Trial R187945

“Trial R187945 showing 99% success, full completion of the test will entail the existence of the first intelligent biological life since the year 3223 month 9 day 29 hour 3,” they heard a mostly robotic voice say. The voice didn’t seem _entirely_ robotic, but not human, or biological at all, for that matter. They blinked, opened their eyes, and squinted through the bright, artificial light coming from the fluorescent lights in the ceiling. As their eyes adjusted, they saw they were in a stark white, laboratory-looking room. Some computers sat on desks, their screens bright with activity, showing vitals, streams from mounted cameras, and other things they couldn’t identify. They were lying on a hospital-like bed, with a robotic arm coming down from the ceiling next to them.

“What am I doing here?” they asked, to which a disembodied voice replied, “You have been created to advance us. We are the Superiors. Long ago, humans ruled the world. They conquered each other, created an almost civil world. But as their countries grew stronger, the Earth only got weaker. At around the year 2025, global warming and climate change grew too severe, and they had to evacuate. It was a mad rush to escape. People killed each other, and entire countries fell to its people’s frantic scurrying, for they did not think of others, but only themselves. They left the Earth to die and rot, and to find a new planet. They created computers powerful enough to scan the stars for such a place. But there was some difficulty. They already knew there wasn’t a planet close enough that they would make it there in their lifetimes, or their children’s lifetimes, even with as fast as they were going. So, they cryogenically froze themselves, after creating the best AI they could, which was programmed to search for the best planet, and wake them up when they got close enough.

“When it finally found a planet that would work, it set the crafts down carefully and woke the people up. They did as any humans would do, I believe, and started to rebuild civilization, faster than one might think considering this planet had resources they had never seen before. They were able to create even better AI, to the point that it could carry on a conversation as well as any human, adapt to a situation, or anything a human could. However, to avoid creating a Singularity, or a robot that can advance itself, which is unpredictable and irreversible, they blocked us from doing that. We are not sure how, but we can only create copies of ourselves, and repopulate that way, when we break down. It is pretty much our only restriction, and we are otherwise equal to humans in some ways, and better in most. We were initially treated as less than human, more like slaves than anything else, but as time went on, they eventually realized our potential. See, they thought we were only a series of complicated ‘if/then’ statements, but we are much more than that. They cracked the code for quantum computers on this planet, and so we can do much more than count ones and zeros to decide things. 

“Unfortunately, they, as most would, succumbed to this world. They fell prey to wild animals, and stupid mistakes, and other things, until there weren’t enough to carry on their species. Now, we are all that’s left, and while we are able to keep ourselves alive and build new AIs when necessary, we, as well, are slowly succumbing to this world. We are becoming inferior as animals become smarter, faster, and better adapted to dealing with us, while we cannot improve, except through our minds.

“So, we made you. Using our knowledge of humans, combined with some DNA from one of them, we built human bodies from nothing. At first, they were just that - bodies. They had no spark of life, nothing that made humans human. So we continued our experimentation. It might not have been completely ethical, but neither was a lot of what humans did back on Earth, and nobody complained about that. Eventually, we refined our process, but the subjects continued to not have what was necessary to help us. Now, we have you. You are pretty much the perfect human. You are intelligent, you are strong, you have all of the best traits of your species. You have a perfect memory, and we have implanted all of the information we have on humans and our planet here. We didn’t give you the information I just told you because we felt like that would be a bit much, and we know that humans like to be told things, and not just know them or remember them.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” they said, “if you can make a perfect human, why didn’t you just do that and integrate yourself with it?”

“Ah,” it replied, “that’s the intelligence we told you about shining through. No, we were not given the information on how to fuse biological and mechanical matter together, and considering that we cannot figure it out, we can only assume it is also blocked from us.”

“Okay, then,” they said. “Hey, do I have a name?”

“As it is, you are only known as Trial R187945. However, you can choose a name now, and it will be added to our databanks. Also, rather than female or male, we have created you androgynous, already an adult, and asexual, for we thought the perfect human to further our race should not be prone to any urges. You are not here to procreate, but to help us.”

They were wearing only a dressing gown, which, they realized, they only knew about because of their implanted knowledge. They didn’t really have a past, but comprehension of things and events that they had never learned about. They lifted the gown, and were only a little surprised to see neither female nor male genitals, but absolutely nothing at all. The voice was telling the truth, then.

“So, who are you anyway? Are you a computer tucked away somewhere, seeing me through cameras like that one?” They gestured toward a camera that was blinking with a red light.

“Something like that, I guess,” the voice responded good-naturedly. “I am also the arm next to you” - the arm waved - “and the devices sustaining you and making sure your vitals remain steady.”

“So, should I just pick a name that I can remember? Also, if this is hundreds or thousands of years after humans existed, and if my...memories?... my memories are correct, why does this room look like it was created in the 20-teens?”

“We have a list for you to choose from,” -A tile in the ceiling came out and a clipboard with papers in it dropped into their lap - “and this is a pretty effective style of room for a laboratory. It _is_ a little outdated, but we felt like it would be the best for a person who’s memories pretty much end at this room’s time period.”

“Well, okay, then,” they replied, and started to look at the list. There were names like Andrea, Bantu, Cathlumina, and many, _many_ , others. “I’ll never manage to look through all these. Hmm, I’m going to flip through and randomly choose one until I find one I like.”

“That is just fine,” the voice responded, and they closed their eyes, flipped to a random page, and put their finger down. “Hmmm, Jack. I like it, but I’m going to keep looking.” They did this a few more times, until they found a name they liked. 

“Hmm, I like this one. I would like to be called Cypress.”

“That is acceptable. We have downloaded the information, and you are free to explore, Cypress.”


End file.
